How to rock Zander's illness
by tallyportonlol
Summary: Gravity 5 has just won the school's gig and they are required to rehers everyday till saturday.But when Zander fall ill will he make it? or will he have to pull it threw?.THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION STORY! FOGIVE ME FOR MY MISTAKES!.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: signs of Zander getting sick**

** "OMG! I can't believe that gravitiy 5 is going to perform at our school's music fest next Saturday!"said Kacey in excitement **

** "I know right! That contest is so worth it! Have you seen Molly's face when she got 2****nd**** place?" said Stevie**

** "****haha! Yes! I was very surprised that molly and the rest of the perfs lost the contest! at first I was nervous, because the perfs were were getting better and better but im starting to think the judges picked us because of my high note" said Kacey **

**"as what some people say the high not always" *sneezes* "gets the best" *sneezes* "touch" said Zander**

**"Are you okay? You've been sneezing a lot today" said kacey**

**"I'm fine I just caught the sniffles" said Zander**

**"well I hope you don't get sick because remember what the judge say if one person can't make it then we are forced to forfeit then the perfs that was in 2****nd**** place will sing at the fest. And also if we play there anyway 1 it won't sound right and 2 it won't be fair at all" said Kacey**

**"I know" said Zander**

**"hey guys check this out after our performance at the fest the will pay us $1,000! And get this a mystery celebrity is going to be there!" said Nelson**

**"SAY WHAT!"Everyone said in excitement **

**"Dang! That means we seriously have to practice I mean who knows maybe that celebrity is going to give us an recording contract!" said Kevin **

**"Whoa! That means we have to practice!" said Stevie**

**"I know right first thin tomorrow morning the school gave us a week off on that following Saturday to practice so it won't be too much stress" said Kacey**

**"true"**

**"so I see you tomorrow, rest up!" said Kacey**

**Everyone nods and waves as kacey left**

**"hey guys do you want to go grab something to eat with us before we go home?" said Kevin**

**"Sure!" said Nelson and Stevie **

**Everyone stares at zander**

**"uh….. Zander what about you?" said Kevin **

**"no im good"**

**"well ok but remember the fest. Are you sure you feeling ok?" said Kevin**

**"no no no im good im good" said Zander **

**Everyone looks at Zander with a weird look**

**" well Ok than bye" said Kevin**

**" ****bye" said Zander**

**Kevin, Nelson, and Stevie left the room. Zander suddenly feels his schomach churn and ran into the bathroom about three minutes later where he was in the stalls he officially started throwing up. Zander finished throwing up. Zander flush the toilet and went to the mirror. He still didn't feel good. And definitely didn't look good**

**Now this is going to a false start**

**Zander says in his head **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nelson and Kevin Finds out **

**Zander's Pov**

We were all practicing for the gig on Saturday we have about 6 days left. I still don't know my illness, because I didn't tell my parents.

**Nobody's POV**

Zander felt his stomach churn, so then he ask his band mates if he can go to the bathroom. They nodded, so he left the room.

**"** geez I hope he's not sick we have a gig at the school's fest! This is his second time going!" said Kacey

"well maybe he just nerves" said Nelson

Nerves!? He perform and rehearsed with us many times before with no problems he can't be nerves! Said Kacey

**"**well me and Nelson will check on him" said Kevin

**"**ok" said Kacey and Stevie

**Kevin and Nelson made it to the bathroom. Three boys were in the stalls but one of them sound like they were throwing up**

please tell me that that was someone else getting sick said Kevin

I know right I couldn't even tell wich one is barfing that hard I hope it's not Zander said Nelson

**"**me too" said Kevin

**Zander's POV**

**I have finally finish throwing up for the 2****nd**** time during rehearsal, but really I throw up 4 times today**

Zander flush the toilet

**Nobody's POV**

Nelson and Kevin went face to face

**"** wow that was some intense barfing let's just hope that was not zander" said Nelson

**"** yeah when the toilet flushes lets turn around" said Kevin

**"**okay" said Nelson

The toilet flushed and Nelson and Kevin turn around. The guy who throw up in there look up to them

Nelson and Kevin gasped

**"Oh no" Zander thought**

* * *

**ALL DONE! my views just keep rising! so how about a review? tell me what you think i got many more chapters on your way i pobably going to uplaod chapters once a day but since school is back i probably going to end up uploading chapters on weekends i would have done it last night but my internet went down and sorry if the suspense is killing you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kacey and Stevie finds out**

"Oh my gosh Zander what's going on with you? We need the truth!" said Kevin

"Uh …"said Zander

"ZANDER!" shouted Kevin and Nelson

"Okay Okay! Every since yesterday I haven't been feeling so good" said Zander

"Oh my gosh why didn't you tell us!?" said Nelson

"I didn't want to let you guys down" said Zander

"Let us down? Zander we are friends we care about you especially your health" said Kevin

"You know what? I think we should tell Stevie and Kacey" said Nelson

"But what about the fest" said Zander

"Well I guess we have to wait until you get better" said Kevin

"And if I'm still sick on Saturday" said Zander

"Then they might have to cancel our gig and let the perfs, their understudy, do the gig" said Kevin

**Back at the band room**

"They're you guys are, what took you so long?" said Kacey

"We got something to say" said kevin.

**Kevin and Nelson turn their heads to look at Zander**

"Yes guys its true I am sick" said Zander

"What? how come you told your parents but not us?" said Stevie

"Uh… Actually… my parents don't know yet" said Zander in a nerves way

"WHAT! WHY!?" shouted Stevie, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson

"I didn't want to let them down plus they are coming to the gig!" said Zander

"Awww Zander your parents care for you and if you tell them the truth they understand" said Kacey

"Thanks Kacey" said Zander

"Well first off I don't think we should forfeit cause who knows maybe Zander suddenly be well enough to perform. By the way, Zander how long have you been sick?" said Kacey

"About three days you know like that first day when I was sneezing" said Zander

"Well this is going to be unpredictable" said Kacey


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Zander's Parents find out**

Zander comes to his house and saw his mother cooking dinner and his father reading a newspaper.

"Hey sweetie" said Zander's mom

"Hey son how was practice?" said Zander's Dad

"It went okay" said Zander in a sad tone

**Zander's mom and dad look at him worried.**

"Hey mom dad can I tell you guys something?" said Zander

"What's wrong?" said Zander's mom

"I'm sick" said Zander

**Zander's mom felt his forehead.**

"Well you do feel a little warm, let me take your temperature" said Zander's mom

**Zander's mom went to the cabin to look for the thermometer.**

"You just now getting sick?" said Zander's Dad

"Actually there is something else I need to tell y'all" said Zander

**Zander's mom and dad stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Zander.**

"I've been sick for three days" said Zander

"What!? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" said Zander's dad

"I didn't want to disappoint you guys especially this one in a life time gig" said Zander

"Well sweetie if the gig means so much to you then you should've let us know earlier.I know the gig means so much to you but you have to let us take care of you so that you can get better" said Zander's mom

"Okay" said Zander

"Have you told your friends yet?" said Zander's mom

"Yes, they just found out today" said Zander

**Zander's parents look at him disappointed.**

"Well okay then. Go upstairs and rest up I will get you some medicine" said zander's mom

"Okay" said Zander

**He walks upstairs into his room.**

* * *

**Done! tell me what you think new chapter sometime tommorow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Perfs finds out**

**After school Molly and Grace were practicing for the gig on Saturday, since they are gravity 5's understudy.**

"Why practice when gravity five is going to make it to the performance anyway" said one of the perfs

"SHUT UP! You can't talk like that we are there understudy we can't stop now we need to hope that they can't make it!" said Molly

**Molly and the rest of the Perfs suddenly heard Kacey and Stevie talking.**

"Uh it's them two" said an irritated Perf

**The perfs can hear Stevie and Kacey talking outside their room.**

"Man I can't believe this!" said Kacey

**That sentence caught the Perfs attention and started eves dropping on them.**

"I know right! I just wish Zander tells us earlier then he would have been feeling better by now!" said Stevie

**The Perfs gasp.**

"Yeah maybe by now he knows what his illness is and has taken the right medicine" said Kacey

**The Perfs started looking at each other at a evil way.**

"Yeah but I have a strange feeling that we might have to forfeit this gig" said Stevie

"Don't say that if we get Zander well by this Saturday then there's no way the Perfs will take over this gig!" said Kacey

"Yeah you right, now lets go before someone heard us" said Stevie

"Yeah" said Kacey

**Kacey and Stevie walk off.**

"You guys heard that?" said Molly

"Yeah" the Perfs said

"We have a huge chance of getting this gig! Let's pray that Zander won't be healthy enough to get the gig!" said Molly

"But what if he does?" said Grace

"Wow it's about time you use logic in reason" said Molly

"Yay!" said Grace

"Anyway….. If Zander is well enough to get the gig we will have to sabotage them" said Molly

**The Perfs agreed.**

* * *

**DONE! seriously my views just keep rising! i have like over 400 of them! I want some reviews I want to know your reaction and what is it that needs fixing to make it better i am not the best writer but seriously tell me what you think! new chapter this friday,saturday, and sunday! :) I know the presure keeps building up! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: At the Doctor**

"So what is the problem?" said doctor Lane

"Zander is sick and he won't stop throwing up" said Zander's mom

**Doctor Lane take Zander's temperature.**

***Beep***

**Doctor Lane takes a look at Zander's temperature.**

"103.4 the flu" said Doctor Lane

"And I'm feeling my stomach churn" said Zander

"Do you need to throw up now?" said Doctor Lane

"Not exactly" said Zander

"Do you think he will be well enough to perform at the school's fest this Saturday?" said Zander's mom

"Do you have a understudy?" said Doctor Lane

"Yes, the Perfs, aka mean girls" said Zander

"Well if you rest up and take the medicine I guarantee you be well enough to perfom" said Doctor Lane

"Okay" said Zander


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A chat with friends**

"So what did the doctor say?" said Kacey

"He says I have the flu" said Zander

"Is it one of those twenty-four hour flu's" said Kevin

**Stevie smacks Kevin in the back of his head **

"OW!" said Kevin

"Heck no! He been sick for like three days! , so Zander do you remember your temperature?" said Stevie

"Yeah last I check it was 103.4" said Zander

"Yikes! That's pretty high!" said Kacey

"Well… How long would it take to bring it down?" said Nelson

"Well with a bunch of rest and taking the right medicine it shouldn't take too long" said Kacey

"Well what about rehearsal" said Kevin

"Well I guess we have to put it on hold" said Kacey


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Zander's encounter with the Perfs**

**Zander wad leaving from the bathroom. Out of no where Molly and the rest of the Perfs are right in front of him**

"So Zander the school's fest is in five days aren't you nervous?" said Molly

"What are you-trying to-do?" Zander says as he suddnely felt his stomach churn

"Whoa! It looks like someone isn't sounding to good. Aren't you nervous?" Molly said in a evil tone

"Nervous? No." said Zander

"Are you sure? Aren't you afraid of throwing up on stage….In public?" said Molly

"Uh…." Said Zander

"Zander…. We know" said Molly

"Know?" said Zander

"Yes, we know that you are sick and we will go tell the Judge. The Judge will make gravity five forfeit no matter what!" said Molly

"No don't!" said Zander

"Okay I won't only in one condition" said Molly

"What?" said Zander

"I won't tell the Judge if….. you forfeit yourself" said Molly

"WHAT!? THAT DOSEN'T MAKE SENSE!" said Zander

"You see! I will walk up tp the judge myself and say zander is too sick to perform this Saturday and after that I will tell your friends that I know you been sick since day one!" said Molly

"NO!" said Zander

"Then you go up to the judge and tell them that you won't make it this Saturday!" said Molly

"UH! Fine. And by the way how did you find out?' said Zander

"I overheard Kacey and Stevie talking outside of our practice room" said Molly

"You were eves dropping!? Said Zander

"YES! NOW GO OVER THERE AND FORFIET!" said Molly

"Argah okay I'm going" said Zander

**Zander walks over to the judge.**

"OH! Get well soon!" said Grace

"GRACE!" the Perfs shouted

**Zander's POV**

**Man I can't believe this I'm leaving oh that's right the Perfs are watching.**

**I walk up to the Judge.**

"Hey I need to tell you something"

"Okay what is it that you want to tell me?" the judge said

**Right when I was about to tell him I got nervous and said**

"I can't wait for the school's fest this Saturday! What time does is start again?" I said

**The judge laughed**

"8:00 don't be late and if you can't make it, then we will have the Perfs as back up and if the Perfs can't make it we can have that third PlaCE winner" the judge said

"Well okay then bye!" I said

"So do you tell the judge?" Molly said

"Yep" I lied

"Perfect" said Molly

**Nobody's POV**

**The Perfs left the scene**

**Zander's POV**

**They have no idea!**

* * *

**ALL DONE! Review? new chapters this weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:4 days left still sick **

"Man I have four days left and Zander is till not in good shape!" said Kacey

"We can't give up now! If we could just wait for a few more days them there might be a positive chance that he will be well enough again!" said Stevie

"But we haven't been practicing!" said Kacey

"Well we've been practicing with this song for two weeks really" said Stevie

"But the Perfs! Man I'm freaking out here!" said Kacey

"Snap out of it Kace! Remember that if the Perfs have a last minute issue then the third place winner will take over and if he can't come well that's something that they need to work out" said Stevie

"Okay Okay your right" said Kacey

**Zander walks In the room.**

"Hey Zander! You feeling okay?" said Kacey

"A little but still feeling queasy" said Zander

"Did you chack your temperature?" said Kacey

"Yes, 102.4" said Zander

"So do you think you be better by Saturday?'" said Kacey

"Uh….. Hey guys I need to tell y'all something" said Zander

"Okay what?" said both Stevie and Kacey said

"Do you remember passing by the Perfs practice area about two days ago?" said Zander

**Stevie and kacey look at each other**

"Uh….No….." said Kacey and Stevie

"Kay cause yesterday Molly told me that she overheard y'all talking about me and that's how she found out that I'm sick and she tried to force me to forfeit by making me tell the judge to forfeit cause I'm too sick and if I refuse she will do it and she will tell y'all that I told her that I'm sick since day one" said Zander

"WHAT!? THAT DOSEN"T MAKE SENSE!" said Kacey

"yeah but when I went to the judge I was getting ready to do what Molly forced me to tell but I got nervous and said I am excited for the fest and what time does it start" said Zander

"Awww Zander I will have done the same thing. Well minus the nervous part" said Stevie

And when Molly asked me if I told him I lied and said yes" said Zander

"Aww well she deserves that one anyway" said Kacey

"Shouldn't we tell Nelson and Kevin about it" said Stevie

**Stevie, Zander, and Kacey started texting them.**

**Nelson and Kevin barge in the room.**

"SAY WHAT!?" said Nelson and Kevin

"Yeah" said Zander

"THAT DIRTY SNEEKY NO GOOD TWITCH!" said Nelson

"Whoa" said Kevin

"Man Molly at it again she trying to sabotage us!" said Stevie

"Well the good news is the judge doesn't know the truth yet" said Zander

"Well what if Molly told the judge anyway" said Nelson

"Quit being paranoid boy! If we shut our mouths then Molly wouldn't have heard such a thing!" said Kacey

"Your right your right" said Nelson

**They all sit in silence.**

* * *

**I would have made the ending better but i couldnt figure what else i should put it. Anyway REVIEW! :) shout out to Heamic08 for reviewing! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: 3 days left**

"Uh! Three more days! Three more days its killing me! I still think we should have practice!' said Kacey

"Well the good news is Zander's temperature is cooling down so there's a positive chance he be better ny then" said Stevie

"Well Zander made a smart move by saying he's excited for the gig instead of saying he have to forfeit" said Kacey

"True" said Stevie

"Well what if the judge finds out on his own?" said Nelson

"DUDE! Quit being paranoid you making it sound worst than it is!" said Kacey

"But Molly thinks that Zander really did forfeit!" said Nelson

"DUDE!" Stevie and Kacey shouted

"Sorry" said Nelson

"Uh…. Hey look! He's waking up!" said Kevin

**Zander starts opening his eyes **

"Hey Zander! Have a nice sleep? Sorry if the bit of that yelling woke you up" said Kacey

**Zander moaned**

"Uh… You okay?" said Stevie

"Stomach hurts" Zander says as he gets up.

"DO you need to throw up?" said Kacey

"I'm about to try now" said Zander

**Zander walks out of the door.**

"Oh….. Now I got the strange feeling we ain't going to make it" said Kacey

"Quit being paranoid" Nelson said in a copycat voice

"shut up" Kacey said

* * *

**All done! review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: 2 days left**

"Wow Zander it looks like you feeling better!" said Stevie

""Yeah…. I'm feeling a bit better and the good news is I'm not vomiting!" said Zander

'PERFECT! I knew he will make it!" said Kacey

"Knew?" said Stevie

"Well I freaked out a bit" said Kacey

"So does that mean he can practice?" said Nelson

"Well the gig is in two days, Zander what's your temperature? and do you think you will be strong enough to practice with us?" said Kacey

"My temperature was 100.5 and I feel stong enough to practice I mean really I didn't vomit at all today!" said Zander

"Great so let's practice!. Well I think we should practice where the still think we forfeit" said Kacey

"True …. So where can we practice?" said Stevie

"How about my place? And don't worry the perfs live no where near me" said Kacey

"Kay good" said Stevie

**Zander starts sneezing and coughing**

"Whoa! I thought you said you feeling better?" said Kacey

"I really am feeling better it's just the sneezing and coughing I need to deal with" said Zander

"Well okay the lets go!" said Kacey

* * *

**All done! review? follow me on twitter Pearl_Girl_XD under the name of Sunny Glow i didnt create a new account i just changed the name**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: 1 day left the pressure is on!**

"OH MY GOD! Zander whats wrong with your voice? It sounds like your losing it! And don't lie!" said Kacey

"Kay but I'm literally not lying this what happens almost every time when I'm recovering from the flu" said Zander

"Wait just recovering meaning you healthy now?" said Kacey

"Yep!" said Zander

"HURRAY!" everyone went

"I think things are going to be awkward when the Perfs walk up to the judge and be all hi I'm ready the gig!" said Stevie

"HAHA! True!" said Kacey

**They started practicing. Outside of their room the Perfs walk by and suddenly hear music.**

'Wait Plase tell me that that's the third place winner practicing!" a Perf said

"Heck no! the third place winner is to nerdy to sound like that!" said Molly

"Then whose that playing?" a Perf said

**The Perfs take a closer look.**

"What the heck! That's gravity five playing I thought I forced Zander to forfeit!" said Molly

"Or maybe he didn't" a Perf said

"Your right" said Molly

**The Perfs barge in the room.**

''Wat the heck!? Get out!" Kacey shouted

"Get out? I'm hear to tell you that Zander told the judge that he is too sick to go and he forfeit y'all!" said Molly

"Well bad news for y'all Zander feel 100% better!" said Kacey

"Now I know that's false! Zander?" said Kacey

"Right false" said Zander

"Well its too late now you told the judge that y'all forfeit! Said Molly

"Wrong! He lied to you instead of saying that he said that he's excited and we wants to know the time again! Right Zander?" said kacey

"Right" said Zander

"Grrr! Don't show up tomorrow night or you are going to wish you never did!" said Molly

**The Perfs walk out and slammed the door.**

"Psh Perfs" said Kacey

* * *

**O...M...G its getting their lol review and follow me on twitter Pearl_Girl_XD subscribe me on youTube wishingt0befam0us :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The School's gig**

"Kay only four more hours till show time and so far the Perfs haven't done anything yet!" said Kacey

"Well don't get your hopes up you never know what they up too!" said Stevie

"True, hey Zander I know that you are okay and all but im just saying…Are you well enough to perform?" said kacey

"Yes Kacey I feel a 100% better and besides my voice is back!" said Zander

"Are you sure you sure your okay? Said Kacey

"Kacey stop worrying Zander is going to be okay and besides he even sounds okay!" said Stevie

"Your right sorry I'm just wondering because I don't want to make a last minute concert cancellation" said kacey

"I'll be fine don't worry" said Zander

"Okay then" said Kacey

**Back stage at the school's gig**

"WHAT THE HECK IS MOLLY AND THE GANG HERE?" said Kacey

"What are you talking about? You guys cancelled your appearance" said Molly

"WHAT!? Cancelled?" said Kacey

"Yeah you guys cancelled because Zander got sick" said Molly

"No! that's not true! Judge we didn't forfeit all of what Molly said was a lie!" Said Kacey

"Is that true? That gravity five forfeit because zander is too sick to go?" the judge said

"Yes" said Molly

"NO! I'm all well now!" said Zander

"So it is true?" the judge said

"NO! WE NEVER FORFEIT OWR GIG!" said Zander

"So it wasn't true" the judge said

"NO!" said Zander

"Molly?" the judge said

"Uh…." Molly said

"Molly?" the judge said

"Argh no it's wasn't true" said Molly

"Okay then guys the Perfs are out and gravity five is back in!" the judge said

"YES!" gravity 5 said

"WHAT!? NO!" said Molly

"SERCUITY!" the judge shouted

"WAIT! NO! NO! NO! WAIT!" said Molly

"Bye Molly" said gravity five

**Grrrrrr** Molly went

The Perfs left the scene

"So are you guys ready?" said Kacey

"YES!" gravity 5 said

"Zander?" the judge said

"Yes" said Zander

"Ladies and gentlemen get your hands together for gravity five!" the announcer said

**The crowd starts clapping and cheering.**

**After their performance.**

"You guys ready for the mystery celeb?" the announcer said

"YES!" gravity 5 said

**Everyone starts cheering.**

"Now get your hands together for…. ANIKA!" the announcer said (**Authors note: don't bother looking her up cuz I 100% made her up.)**

**Everyone starts cheering and screaming.**

"AH! WHAT ANIKA!?" gravity 5 said

"hey guys" Anika said

"OMG! I LOVE YOU! Said Kacey

"Thanks I love y'all too!" said Anika

"OMG! She loves us!" said Nelson

"They are going to have dinner with her tonight!' the announcer said

"WHAT! NO THIS ISN'T FAIR!" said Molly

"Then you shouldn't have tried to sabotage them" a fan said

"What how do you know?" said Molly

"Karma" a fan said

**The fan shows Molly the internet.**

**Grrrr** Molly went

**Molly POV**

**Keep on cheering I am going to get y'all back real soon!.**

* * *

**THE END awwwwwwww :( hope you guys like my first story! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

NOT A CHAPTER!

APRIL FOOLS!

I wanted to tell y'all that I have been updating my profile and favorites check them out :)

I also have some new accounts

Instagram: sunnyglow4ever

Youtube: wishingt0befam0us

Twitter: ItsMGTlol

ARE YOU A BELIEBER? Check my stories on all things biebs!: B3li3b3r0nthel00s3


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors NOTE: NOT A CHAPTER CHECK THIS OUT!**

* * *

**I have a new story I want y'all to check it oout and tell me what u think! I just posted a new one today! Hope u like it! This one is based off all grown up! Its about Tommy full summery in story :)**


End file.
